


Rational Explanation

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: Some things just can't be explained away.





	Rational Explanation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatterpath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Supergirl is an American superhero fiction action-adventure drama television series developed by Ali Adler, Greg Berlanti and douchebag Andrew Kreisberg, that aired on CBS and sister network The CW. It is based on the DC Comics character Supergirl (Kara Zor-El), created by Otto Binder and Al Plastino. No profit or infringement is intended with this fanfiction.
> 
> AN: Well, a new rare pair for me to play with. For Shatterpath, a bit late but I didn’t think you’d mind. Happy Birthday young pup. I hope you enjoy it.

The first time it happened Alex Danvers wrote it off as nothing more than a cold breeze causing the shiver. It had nothing to do with the faint scent of perfume hanging in the air, the cut of the silk blouse clinging in all the right places, certainly not the appraising look directed squarely at her.

Nope, most definitely it was from that cold breeze from the open window. 

The second time Alex noticed it, they had been ten minutes into a heated debate in the middle of her lab, arguing over the merits of using plutonium based fuel or an alternate, yet to be synthesized, fuel for the retrofitted Hoshin frigate that the DEO and L-Corp were partnering on. Lena Luthor stood firm, arguing quite successfully that it would be safer for all concerned, even with the development time needed to synthesize an appropriate fuel for the alien technology being refitted for human use. 

Alex had originally suggested Lena and L-Corp be brought into the project, the woman’s insight of her devious mother’s work the most obvious reason. The fact that Lena herself was brilliant was a bonus. Kara’s puppy dog eyes had nothing to do with it. Nothing at all.

Now, however, Alex was beginning to regret her suggestion. It wasn’t that Lena was wrong, in fact she was quite right in her hypothesis. No, it was more that Alex hated being wrong. And Lena knew it, she could smell the blood in the water and was circling for her victory.

In the process of making her point, Lena had stepped into Alex’s personal space, stopping inches away, practically nose to nose. Close enough for Alex to see the gold flecks in the flashing green eyes. Close enough to wonder how soft those full lips would be if she dared make a move. As if reading her mind, Alex’s eyes widened as Lena slowly leaned forward, not sure she was relieved when Lena’s finger found the stack of papers beside them on the desk, pointing to the formula scribbled there. Glancing at her with satisfaction and something else. Something dangerous, something triumphant, as if taunting Alex to prove her wrong and wipe the smug look from her face. 

Fuck, it was hot. 

The frisson of excitement tingling along her skin was simply admiration, from one driven science nerd for another. Alex stepped back and found her bottle of water. She took a long swallow and wondered if Vasquez was interested in a sparring session before the end of shift. 

The third time there was no rational explanation needed to explain it away. Alex knew exactly where it originated from. Long arms tightened around her from behind, pulling her into the warmth of the woman. A cold nose nuzzled into the baby fine hair at the nape of her neck, before the heat of soft lips gently kissed the sensitive skin there. Alex closed her eyes and sighed as a husky voice murmured into the shell of her ear. 

“Take me home, Agent Danvers.”

The shiver was pure desire and completely welcome. Alex turned in the loose embrace and captured Lena in a rough, almost desperate, kiss. There was no where else she wanted to be. At home, with Lena.

“My pleasure, Ms. Luthor.” Alex murmured against full lips before stepping back and tangling their fingers together, gently tugging her towards the door. 

“Oh, it will be.” Lena cocked an eyebrow and followed readily. “It most definitely will be.”


End file.
